batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Crimson Eagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the League of Shadows page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Nblonkenfeld (help forum | blog) :P Remember me? <: Yes Joker, you are forever stained on my memory. :L The Leaping Eagle (talk) 16:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Just making sure Why so serious? (talk) 17:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) PS: Isn't this place nice? :D Yes, it's my 4th virtual home. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Probably gonna stalk you on the TES Wiki aswell, are there many Skyrim fanboys on there? Why so serious? (talk) 17:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I've seen a few people who prefer Oblivion. I prefer Skyrim, myself. And if you're gonna stalk me, do it with dignity. :L The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) If I was not doing with dignity, do you really think I would tell you? Are blogs active on the TES Wiki? I may just go on a rampage on how much I despise Skyrim. Why so serious? (talk) 17:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Why do you despise it? You got to level 50 very quickly.P.S: That's not very wise, I think. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) The reason I was aggressively playing it at one point was because I had nothing else to play, and I have many reasons. The game is really flawed in my opinion, and when I point it out infront of fanboys, I get amazing reactions. Why so serious? (talk) 17:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) If you could be non-raging, I don't think people will mind. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I tried getting back into the game, but with a incredibly bad main story ahead of me, and feeling a big Been there, done that I just gave up entirely on trying to salvage something out of it. Why so serious? (talk) 17:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You could just go, "fuck dragons, I'm gonna join the Empire or Stormcloaks". The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) The thing is I wanted to build a thief character, but it all feels like I did it before, it just became stale. Plus, it really feels odd changing from a very OP god to a non-OP guy *Another problem with the game, you can really break the game with the right set ups, enchanting and smithing, anyone?* Why so serious? (talk) 17:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I feel incredibly powerful, but not OP. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You can become a god if you combine magic, duel weilding, enchanting and smithing. Why so serious? (talk) 17:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Now I feel like playing Skyrim...only to quite 5 minutes later. I don't bother with magic. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Why? it is actually quite powerful. If anything the higher tier fireballs are sweet, from what I remember. Even tho they are useless. Why so serious? (talk) 17:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I devoted my time to honing my strength and combat skills. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 17:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yup, Doing the Thieves Guild quests, want the Nightingale armor. Why so serious? (talk) 12:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I find it stupid that: You need to join the Thieves Guild to finish the game, to finish quite a few quests, and to unlock all Dragon Shouts. I'm not a Thief, not like you. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 12:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) That is one of Skyrim's problems. Being a Thief has WAYYYYY more benifits than anything else. And the game itself becomes easier. Why so serious? (talk) 13:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe so. Remember the High Security Inmates from Arkham Asylum? Do they remind you of Tom Hardy's portrayal of Bane? The Leaping Eagle (talk) 14:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually...they kind of do. And I have no idea how the chat works, here is the link to the name change, but do keep in mind, since you edit on so many Wiki's, it may take a hour or two. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username Why so serious? (talk) 14:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) We'll see if you got me an official warning, Joker. If you did... The Crimson Eagle (talk) 15:04, September 16, 2012 (UTC) What? Are you talking about? Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 20:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It is of no importance anymore. The Crimson Eagle (talk) 20:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Batman:Arkham City Skins Right, so I recently got Arkham City (Epic Game) and I looked up that code for the DLC skins and my question is: Do you have to own the DLC for it to work, or can you get the skins completely free? Also, is there any free DLC for Arkham City? Thanks. ................................ don' T you know no me? theres no R eal need to sign. dont yo U think? ((Hint: Take a look at those Caps) If you still can't figure it out.....well we see what happens. I don't know. The only DLC I have is Harley's Revenge. And, yes. I know who you are. The Crimson Eagle (talk) 14:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC)